


life with the boys

by SUHOISMYBAE



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Chen - Freeform, D.O. - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Jongdae - Freeform, Kai - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, LMAO, Lay - Freeform, M/M, Minseok - Freeform, Sehun - Freeform, Suho - Freeform, Xiumin - Freeform, Yixing, jongin - Freeform, junmyeon - Freeform, oof, text fic, this is gonna suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUHOISMYBAE/pseuds/SUHOISMYBAE
Summary: just....a mess of exo text fic lmao





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sup man if you wanna waste ur time keep reading

**sehunnn:** did you finally get a life

 **kia:** hopefully

 **whatahappydae:** omg kai ur name

 **kia:** what’s wrong with my name

 **whatahappydae:** nothing

 **sizzlingbacon:** ABSOLUTELY NOTHIN

 **kia:** okay

 **mommyeon** : where was I...oh yea,,, we need to discuss...

 **[mommyeon** has removed sizzlingbacon and cinnamonrYEOL from chat **]**

 **mommyeon:** tHeM

 **mommyeon:** I hOpE yOu aLl kNoW wHo

 **sehunnn:** omg is it me 

 **mommyeon:** NO! 

 **sehunnn:** I was being sarcastic

 **mommyeon:** I knew that

 **mommyeon:** Anyway, here’s the plan.....

 


	2. meant to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omo get ready for a big nothing
> 
> DO nOt rEaD tHiS sPeCifIc ChAptER if you’re a chanbaek stan

**squirrelfairy:** THERES a PlaN?

 

 **mommyeon:** yes! but it doesn’t involve steamed buns, so you may as well leave

 

 **squirrelfairy:** okkie

 

 **d.o.nuts:** r u gonna hurt chanbaek cuz that is a-okay with me

 

 **mommyeon:** im not gonna hurt them

 

 **whatahappydae:** phew

 

 **mommyeon:** physically

 

 **whatahappydae:** wait wut——

 

 **mommyeon:** I just wanna protect Chan from getting crazed by Baek. I don’t think they’re good for each other.

 

 **sehunnn:** just like how you and lay aren’t meant to be *wink wink* ;)

 

 **kia:** guys the single man is flirting

 

 **d.o.nuts:** EVERYONE, THE BEAR IS TAKEN 

 **d.o.nuts:** by me ofc

 

 **mommyeon:** we prove to chan that he is not meant to be with baek

 **mommyeon:** or that he is meant to be with someone else

 

 **whatahappydae:** that’s kinda...harsh man....don’t ruin their old love

 

 **d.o.nuts:** but they just started loving each other so how is it old

 

 **whatahappydae:** no...young love, OLD love, cuz they are old...NOT OFFENDing you MOM

 

 **kia:** we all know you put that last part there bcuz you wanted screaming and whining privileges

 

 **whatahappydae:** ur not wrong...

 

 **mommyeon:** srsly Chen I’m legit right here and u lost whining privileges for a week

 **mommyeon:** do we have any volunteers to make Chan fall for them?

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg sorry for the shortness, but then again, I update EVERY DAY possible......hope y’all enjoy my shit :)
> 
> do you guys want part story part text fic or ALL text fic?


	3. sehun: the brave one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okie sorry for not being active :(((

**[whatahappydae has changed viewed name]**

 

 **whatahorribledae:** I LOST WHINING PRIVILEGESSSS NOOOOOO

 

 **sehunnn:** aren’t u whining right now

 

 **mommyeon:** I will literally remove you from the chat jongdae

 

 **whatahorribledae:** SORRY SORRY SORY SORY SSORRY SDMFOEKMCKF

 

 **d.o.nuts:** I’m here for the plan so hurry up

 

 **kia:** Chen how do you Change ur username 😭😭😭😭

 **kia:** plz tell meeee :(

 

 **whatahorribledae:** I’ll tell you in 100 years, okay

 

 **mommyeon:** can someone volunteer to try and flirt with chan 

 

**[whatahorribledae and kia have gone offline]**

 

 **mommyeon:** what no guys come baek

 **mommyeon:** see what I did there ;)

 

**[d.o.nuts has gone offline]**

 

 **mommyeon:** ah well, I still have me, myself, and I :(

 

 **sehunnn:**  hyung  I guess I don’t exist

 

 **mommyeon:** oops my bad hehe

 **mommyeon:** so... u wanna volunteer cuz we’ll ur my only hope

 

 **sehunnn:** here goes nothing 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omo 
> 
> don’t worry lay stans, he’s still in china, I didn’t forget our unicorns 💙


End file.
